En uno de tantos infinitos
by Misila
Summary: Porque Rin es un montón de cosas de las que no es consciente.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Este fic es mi pequeña aportación al cumpleaños de Rin :3

* * *

**_En uno de tantos infinitos_**

o—o

Rin.

_Rin…_

Rin es un chico.

Aunque tenga nombre de chica; sigue siendo un chico.

Nadie sabe con exactitud en qué diablos estaban pensando sus padres, ni tampoco si se rieron mucho cuando nació su hermana y decidieron completar la broma.

Pero Rin es, a todas luces, un chico.

Uno con las ideas bien claras.

Desde que era pequeño, desde que la palabra _Olimpiadas_ se instaló en esa cabecita pelirroja suya, ha sabido que ése es su futuro. Que un día se encontrará en lo más alto de un podio y escuchará el himno de Japón con una medalla al cuello y un orgullo desmedido haciéndole sacar pecho.

Pero Rin es mucho más que un cúmulo de ilusiones.

Rin es vitalidad, energía y absoluta incapacidad de quedarse quieto. Es alguien que no entiende de medias tintas, un despertar con ganas de comerse el mundo y un sueño que llega menos de un minuto después de llegar a la cama.

Es fuerte, tanto como para decidir marcharse a un lugar completamente desconocido siendo sólo un niño, demasiado para rendirse incluso cuando el mundo se oscureció tras un velo de lágrimas y el peso que confundió con responsabilidad empezó a asfixiarlo. Y valiente, porque pese a que no fue fácil admitir lo roto que estaba fue capaz de recoger los pedazos y juntarlos con la ayuda de sus amigos.

Es todo un mundo de contrastes atrapado en una sola persona: es el joven que presume de victorias que aún no ha conseguido con una sonrisa hecha de bravuconería y dientes afilados, pero que pierde la compostura con un par de palabras colocadas en el momento adecuado. Es una negativa rotunda a no tener la última palabra en una discusión, pero también los susurros enterrados entre caricias y sábanas; una apariencia amenazante sin el menor deseo de hacer daño.

Rin es un montón de cosas de las que ni siquiera es consciente.

Quizá, piensa Haruka a veces, sea su propio resplandor lo que ciega a las estrellas.

Porque si algo sabe con certeza es que Rin es luz. A veces destellos irritantes que obligan a entrecerrar los ojos e irritan aun sin mirarlos durante mucho tiempo, en ocasiones un fulgor tan brillante, tan _seguro_, que ciega y opaca todo cuando está a su alrededor. En algún momento, a Haruka se le antojó agobiante, lleno de algo de lo que él carecía.

Ahora es una claridad tenue, que no débil; es una luz cálida, envolvente. El amanecer que se cuela por la ventana hace palidecer su piel, el pelo rojo que le cae sobre la cara creando una red de sombras sobre su rostro. Es una respiración apenas audible, un pulso tranquilo que lo mantiene ahí, dormido en los brazos de Haruka y sin tener ni idea del milagro que supone para el joven su mera existencia.

Sin despertarse, Rin frunce el ceño y se encoge, acercándose más a Haruka en el proceso. Y él contiene la respiración sin darse cuenta, temiendo romper esa pequeña eternidad en la que nada más existe; sus dedos se curvan para aferrar la tela de la camiseta de Rin hasta que un repentino pánico producido por la idea de que el joven desaparezca regresa a su sitio, el cofre donde Haruka guarda el recuerdo de un niño lloroso alejándose de él.

Suelta el aire muy lentamente, y cuando está llenando sus pulmones de nuevo se aventura a depositar un beso en la frente de Rin, apenas un roce de labios y piel que basta para recordarle que el joven sigue con él.

El gesto, sin embargo, arrastra a Rin a la vigilia, terminando con ese pequeño universo.

Haruka olvida respirar de nuevo. No siente culpabilidad, ni siquiera tristeza por el final de ese instante infinito; se limita a observar cómo el rostro de Rin cambia cuando junta las cejas, cuando frunce los labios. Aferra de nuevo la camiseta del joven para resistir la tentación de acariciar los párpados que tiemblan durante unos segundos, hasta que Rin abre los ojos.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro antes siquiera de enfocar a Haruka.

—Buenos días —saluda. Alza una mano y le acaricia la mejilla, pero se detiene a mitad del gesto y deja los dedos reposando en el rostro del joven, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —replica él.

Rin está aún demasiado dormido para asimilar por completo el dato de que los números han hecho oficial que es un año mayor, de modo que se limita a asentir. Aún con los ojos entornados, estira el cuello; no es suficiente para llegar a su destino, pero Haruka también pone de su parte para concederle el beso que ha pedido sin palabras.

Tras separarse, un silencio sólo interrumpido por el ajetreo de la ciudad se extiende entre sus miradas. Haruka aparta una mano de la espalda de Rin y traza con el índice su nariz, sus cejas, sus labios, y un conocido rencor se abre paso en su interior al comprender, una vez más, que nunca podrá plasmar en un dibujo todo lo que es Rin.

El joven se ríe cuando Haruka desliza el dedo por el borde de su mandíbula, un sonido que termina de romper el momento y deja a su novio descolocado.

Aun tras tantas pequeñas eternidades amaneciendo a su lado, a Haruka le sorprende tanto como la primera vez que despertó en sus brazos, hace varios cientos de mañanas. Porque los finales deberían ser tristes, y en su interior se acaba de encender una llama que derrite su expresión habitualmente vacía en una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —quiere saber Rin.

La pregunta hace recordar a Haruka que, pese a que está tan enamorado de él que resulta ridículo, Rin es demasiado idiota para ver lo increíble que es.

—Porque eres tú.

Es la única forma en que puede explicarlo. Es corto, simple y poco elocuente.

Y, sin embargo, Haruka sabe que esas tres palabras atesoran todo lo que nunca dice en voz alta.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Aunque me costó lo mío terminar este fic, estoy contenta con cómo me ha quedado. Es una pequeña reivindicación a la parte de la relación entre Rin y Haruka que la gente olvida con frecuencia sólo porque es menos obvia: Rin no es el único que admira y adora a Haruka, aunque sí sea el más obvio.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
